Love At First Sight
by ohsnapitsalex
Summary: The light shone on his pale skin, making his skin sparkle. And it was here, with him, that Alice knew she was in love with Jasper Whitlock. Maybe Eternity won't be so bad after all. Rated K for fluff and cuteness. Twoshot, Jalice fluff to the core.


**This is a oneshot that just came to me, it'll be fluffy and adorable!**

**Summary: Alice waits for Jasper, and when she meets him, maybe eternity wouldn't be so bad after all. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. **

Alice sat on a diner stool, stirring her vanilla milkshake with her straw, whipped cream mixing with the ice cream. Of course she wouldn't actually drink it, but she must have a cover story. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the edge of the metal table as she glanced at her watch.

_He should be here by now. _

Her eyes danced from person to person, keeping herself occupied with imagining what they might be thinking at the moment. She gently pushed her milkshake away, and put her head in her hands. To an outsider, she may look like she was on drugs. Her eyes glazed her over and she became completely oblivious to anything around her. She was following Jasper's thoughts.

The vision was of him, and he was riding in a motorized cart, somewhere up the road. She watched as he got out and walked to the door of the diner. The diner in which she sat. A kind, quiet voice drew her from her thoughts.

A waitress, what with red lipstick and way too much perfume, stood in front of her. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" She asked, concerned. Alice quickly nodded and pulled her milkshake toward herself. "Well, what can I get you?" She asked, pulling out a pad of paper and a black pen. "Nothing, thanks. This is enough." She said, and pretended to take a sip from her milkshake to prove her point. "Okay..." The waitress said uncertainly, walking away back behind the counter slowly, glancing up at Alice occasionally to make sure she was okay.

Suddenly, a bell rang as the door opened, making Alice turn quickly to see if it was him.

It was.

He was so much more handsome than he was in Alice's visions. Alice watched in intense curiosity as he placed an order to go. Alice's brows furrowed as she thought back to her visions. He _was _a vampire...right?

There were no workers at the counter. She looked at the course of his thoughts. As long as Alice told him everything, he'd leave with her and they'd be together. "Ma'am?" A thick, southern accent drew her from her thoughts once again. But this time, she was very grateful. "Are you okay, Ma'am?" The voice said again, and Alice looked up at him. Their eyes met, and deep golden honey met milky blood red and it was obvious that there was love somewhere, no matter how subtle or one-sided.

His golden blonde hair framed his face so that he looked like an angel. "Um..." Alice tried, and she knew if she were human, a blush would be heating up her face. "My name's Alice. Alice Brandon." Alice said this with a tone that sounded like it came from a pixie. Certainly, with her hair, size, voice and dressing options, she could pass as one.

To her surprise, Jasper backed away and bowed, his hat being taken away from his head in a white hand that matched hers. "Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." He said, placing his hat back on his head and standing back up straight. "I know. I've been waiting for you." Alice said gently, trying her best not to scare him away.

Jasper backed up, but didn't run, like she'd been expecting. Even among vampires, precognition was not by any means common. "How, ma'am? He asked, taking the seat across from her. "I'm a precognitive vampire. I see visions of the future based on people's decisions. One day, you kind of just...wandered in, and here we are." Alice said this all very quietly, although at this time the diner was almost completely empty. Jasper looked at her with something she hadn't seen. It wasn't like James, his red eyes blackening with lust and desire. Jasper's eyes were red, yes, but they were etched to scream so clearly 'love'. Alice picked this up quickly. She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the diner, leaving a 5 dollar bill, covering both the bills and still leaving a very generous tip.

They walked out behind the diner and into the woods. "I want you to see how _I _hunt." She said, and took off into the woods, Jasper on her tail. She quickly caught the scent of a deer, and as she pounced on it, she sunk her teeth into it's neck. As it became cold and completely derived of blood, she licked the excess blood from her lips and mouth, and turned to face an awestruck Jasper.

"You don't kill people?" He asked, still in awe. Alice shook her head, a smile creeping up on her ruby lips, now glistening, stained with blood. "Jasper, also in my vision of, well.. us, we were getting married. I know I love you, but do you really feel the same?" Alice asked, almost shyly. Jasper stared at her, and it was so obvious how he felt about her. He set in a slow stride to her quickly. When he reached her, he looked into her eyes and saw the love swimming below them. Using his sense to feel what she was feeling, he knew she reciprocated everything he felt for her.

He cupped the back of her head gently, and dipped her slowly and gracefully backwards. He looked at her, absorbed by her beauty, and captured her lips. He swore sparks flew everywhere and there was a tiny feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he'd found his soul mate, his one true love.

Alice got over her shock quite hastily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When they reluctantly pulled away, Alice couldn't help herself. A grin pulled the corners of her lips upward. Jasper's face was so very similar to hers.

* * *

"So, in my vision, there was a coven of vampires, 'vegetarians' like _us_, and I saw them welcoming us into their coven." Alice said. She and Jasper were walking through the woods, talking, holding hands, anything they wanted. Jasper was listening intently, burning with curiosity. "How many are there?" Jasper asked. "There were 5. Their names are Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. The Cullens." Alice was much, much more observant in her visions than most people gave her credit for. "D'you think we'll find them?" Jasper asked, curious as to how far away these mysterious people were.

"Positive." Alice said. Jasper kissed her on the cheek and pulled her away.

"Then let's go." Jasper said, pulling her towards a drug store up ahead. The light out of the woods shown down on the store and Alice gulped. "Don't worry." Jasper whispered in her ear, pulling a hood over his head looking down. Alice did the same, grabbing his hand and striding confidently down out of the woods into the clearing.

The light shone on his pale skin, making his skin sparkle. And it was here, with him, that Alice knew she was in love with Jasper Whitlock.


End file.
